Sachis bullshit
sachi vs karma there were many instances of sachi vs karma that the sketchers united chat had to endure. one of these more memorable ones from sachi was when he was going to the doctors one day for his panic attack issues (he let me write this!) and while he was walking to his doctor appointment, karma had set the slowmode to 15 seconds because of her bestie nina chan asking! now sachi was very mad and thought this was overkill and it took some persuading from this manic user about why a 15 second slowmode is overkill and it was eventually lowered to 10 seconds. now karma wanted to continue when the user sachi made a joke about the situation and sachi said he was trying to calm the situation but karma said and i quote, "Trying to calm down the situation"?? You started this shit because you mr drama wanted to complain to bear a 15 SECONDS slow mode for literally FIVE GODDAMN MINUTES. not to mention that you talk shit behinf my back" and "Oh I AM overreacting? Guess who started this shit? Not me. I eas tryna calm the fucking chat down and this bench just started talking crap about me? You think that's OK??" now clearly discord user sachi is NOT a bench and is a human being so this was out of order. karma also did not know the meaning of a vendetta! this conflict resulted in a warning on both sides due to sachis "provocation" which was just sachi just talking about it!!!!!!!!!! ever since then we have never ever! had a slowmode in sketchers united! sachis second warning bad boy sachis second warning was for *drumroll* . . . arguing with epic admin HOMIE cat! he did not like how the server was ran and how karma ruled the server due to their powers and previous past of abusing their admin (THEY DONT ABUSE NOW! THEY ARE AN EPIC MOD IN A DIFFERENT SERVER!!!) also he did not like how karma decided who got staff because he got denied staff despite being a good user and karma told the other mods who were less active that he was a bad user which is not true! so homie cat warned sachi and sachi was getting very annoyed and decided "i will get banned for justice in sketchers united and create an uprising!" so that is when sachi made very out there claims about the server which were NOT true ( at the time they may of been). these claims were about cool drama and how much of the staff team was inactive and very not cool. sachi gets cool convo after this!!!! basically what happened was sachi and homer cat had a cool conversation and they actually sorted stuff out! both of this users warnings are active as of 30/12/19 still sachi vs tbr many dramas have happened with sachi but sachi vs tbr was a very minor drama but happened over the period of the karma era (roughly june - 11/11/2019 the ban of karma EDIT BY TED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOW SACHI YOU GOT THE DATE WRON!G!!! THE KARMA ERA WAS IN SEPTEMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEN THE SERVER WAS STARTED!!!!!!!! MAYBE IN OCTOBER THOUGH BECAUSE IT TOOK A LITTLE WHILE FOR THE KARMA EFFECT TO REALLY SETTLE IN IF YOU UNDERSTAND MY LOGIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) till the new years era of 2019!) this consisted of many topics the karma instances many of these instances were because discord user the black rabbit had defended karma when she was clearly in the wrong! this meant that when karma would get into drama, tbr AND nina chan would get involved and ask about drama that has happened after it happened to garner attention to karmas cause such as karma was doing. now after karma was banned however, tbr asked some very out of place questions to the mods which seemed like karma was using him to get information which was highly unlikely but we still thought that anyway. this resulted in the first cold war of sketchers united where karma wanted in and tried everything but the sketchers united staff team was very overpowered and shut down any talk of karma to prevent future outbreak! good job mod team! tbr hackerman so basically tbr changed his linux client to black and green and got called out, sachi and pride nagito had an argument with them about it but nothing came of it! mainly people getting mad at them HAHA LOL, also he talks about making a mega virus when in reality many viruses are coded in different languages which would make changing all of these viruses to a new language very tedious and the payloads would clash, resulting in a buggy virus (ironic!)